En Tus Dulces Sueños
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Rei Recuerda, Rei, que puedo acechar tus sueños y hacerte sentir cosas que antes imaginabas nada más... Oneshot Yaoi, Shonenai


En Tus Dulces Sueños - Jim Mizuhara

**Personajes**: Kai & Rei

**Contenido**: Yaoi, Lemon, Shonen-ai

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Observaciones Generales:** _Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic, oh apreciables lectores y lectoras! Este es dedicado a todos y todas las fans del Kai/Rei, y como ya saben o deben saber, tiene Lemon (sí! Lemon! No querrán más explicaciones, verdad?) Leedlo, juzgadlo y dejad reviews!_

* * *

Con una tajante orden Rei ordenó que Drigger diera su última embestida, al tiempo que un estruendo tomaba todo el recinto del beyestadio, con una devastador ataque aniquiló al enemigo mientras el público, enmudecido ante tal espectáculo y demostración de poder solamente alcanzaban a ver nada más que los fragmentos de la beyblade del oponiente de Rei. Unas gotas de sudor cayeron del rostro del chino antes que levantara la cabeza y mirara con desafiantes ojos al enemigo, mientras una ovación crecía gradualmente, y Rei levantó las dos manos en señal de victoria. 

Estaba exultante de felicidad, pero en el fondo de su interior sabía que estuvo a punto de perder, por culpa de una simple y estúpida falta de concentración provocada por alguien que, desde los bancos acompañaba sus movimientos sin despegar un momento sus ojos rojizos.

Esa persona que Rei consideraba tan especial, y más aún por el hecho de que casi no le prestaba atención era Kai. Aquel par de ojos solamente lo controlaba para encontrar un defecto mínimo en sus estrategias y luego decírselo a la cara, sin rodeos, todas sus fallas; sabía que era así porque ya le sucedió en otras ocasiones, tanto a él como a sus otros compañeros.

Lo que hacía Rei sentirse un auténtico imbécil era que se estaba enamorando de la persona más equivocada y menos recomendable, o sea Kai. Mismo con aquella alta muralla de severidad, tenía la vaga esperanza que podría acercársele, pero él lo trataba como se trataría a alguien que recientemente se había pasado de otro equipo, en su caso de los White Tigers, alguien no merecedor de su confianza y que estaba nada más que de pasaje.

Cada torneo que pasaban Rei daba su mejor desempeño, pero no lograba arrancar una sola aprobación del ruso, excepto monosílabos o comentarios neutros que lo exasperaban, hasta que el chino llegó a la conclusión de que Kai era imposible de complacer y que no valía la pena sacrificarse por él; por lo tanto, se daba por satisfecho ganar, pero siempre alimentaba su secreta admiración.

Después de algunas inspiraciones dio media vuelta y se encaminó a los bancos, dedicando una sonrisa al pétreo Kai. El ruso observó aquella demostración de afecto de su compañero pero no correspondió, limitándose a mirarlo como si fuera un perfecto desconocido; Rei sabía que siempre era así, motivo por el cual no se sintió ofendido.

El chino fue a sentarse a su lado al tiempo que Kai abrió la boca lo suficiente para dejar pasar un susurro.

- Bien hecho, Rei.

- ¡Oh, gracias, Kai! – contestó Rei, sonriendo apenadamente.

- Cada vez mejor¿eh, Rei? – expresó Takao.

- ¡Fue la estrategia más ultra-mega-hiper-sorprendente que he visto! – comentó el siempre expansivo y exagerado Max.

Rei asintió, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. Quería concentrarse en la próxima batalla pero le inquietaba estar a veinte centímetros de Kai, quien miraba nada más que al frente. El pelinegro se sentía un débil por causa de las emociones que lo tomaban y avergonzado porque tenía certeza que no sería correspondido, quizá hasta se burlara de él, lo humillara delante de todos. A veces pensaba qué no daría en cambio de que le sonriera o conversara con él, pero nada parecía llamar la atención de Kai.

Al terminar el torneo el ruso se levantó en silencio y desapareció entre el laberinto de corredores, dejando a Rei, Takao y Max atrás. Los otros dos chicos miraron al chino sumergido en sus pensamientos y mirando perdido en la distancia.

- Oye, Rei¿por qué estás así¿acaso no estás feliz por haber ganado? – preguntó Takao.

- Sí, lo estoy, Takao, apenas pienso en cosas personales – contestó Rei saliento momentáneamente de sus meditaciones.

Max asintió en silencio, como si súbitamente se enterara de todo lo que Rei pensaba, lo cual alarmó un poco al chino¿acaso estaba poniendo en demasiada evidencia?

Llegaron al hotel donde estaban hospedados, no sabían si Kai tomó el mismo camino; el rubio y el peliazul optaron por quedarse en el vestíbulo del hotel y Rei subió las escaleras para llegar a las habitaciones adonde estaban establecidos.

Entró a su habitación y se acomodó en un sillón, no se sentía muy bien. Quería estar solo pero también junto de la persona que no apreciaba la compañía de nadie, puso su cabeza entre sus manos cuando se le ocurrió visitar a Kai en su habitación, aunque dudaba que estuviera allí por esos momentos, o caso estuviera que tuviera el humor necesario. Impulsivamente se levantó del sillón y fue en dirección de la puerta al lado, al poner su mano sobre la puerta percibió que estaba abierta.

Al entrar vio que las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas corridas dejaban pasar la luz por los cristales, no había rastro de Kai. Notó que, sobre la cama, estaban sus ropas limpias y muy bien ordenadas, todos separados por colores, destacándose una pequeña pila de camisetas negras; sin pensar dos veces Rei tomó una de ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro y acarició la suave textura de la tela, se lo llevó a la nariz y, efectivamente, pudo comprobar que tenía el delicioso y embriagante olor de Kai. Aquel aroma lo hacía pensar en mil cosas distintas, y ninguna era inocente.

Estab perdido en sus nebulosas sensaciones cuando oyó la perilla del baño moverse y una persona salir del interior¡era Kai!. No tuvo tiempo de poner la prenda sobre la cama y quedó con ella entre las manos.

Envuelto en una toalla, Kai primeramente miró a Rei, estático como una piedra y con una profunda expresión de perplejidad estampado en su rostro, y luego a su ropa entre las manos del chino; no tardó dos segundos para entender qué estaba sucediendo. El ruso comenzó a ponerse ceñudo, mientras las mejillas del ojidorado se enrojecían cada vez más, su garganta se secaba y sus pensamientos se esfumaban todos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – exclamó Kai, como si faltara explicación adicional.

Rei no contestó, sin largar la prenda seguía allí de pie con los ojos temblorosos y el rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto.

Con una expresión fastidiada Kai hizo una seña para que Rei se largara de allí, el ojidorado puso la prenda sobre la cama y sin decir nada salió rápidamente. No volvería a hablar tan pronto con Kai.

El ruso echó llave a la puerta cuando Rei salió, y un sonrisa relampagueó por sus facciones. La escena que presenció era la señal de sus intenciones y le dieron la seguridad de seguir con sus planes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takao y Max estaban sentados en un cómodo sofá en el vestíbulo del hotel, entretenidos con la televisión, cuando vieron a Rei bajar atropelladamente las escaleras y salir corriendo por la puerta.

- ¿Pero qué pasa ahora con todos? – rezongó Takao, siempre tardo para comprender sutiles cambios en las personas.

- Déjalo ir, está con algunos… problemas – contestó Max con reticencia, quien sí había visto que Rei estaba rojo de vergüenza y pudo imaginarse el motivo.

El nipón se dio por satisfecho y prontamente se olvidó del asunto, aunque a Max, por su característica naturaleza, le preocupaba que las extrañas actitudes de Kai perturbaran a Rei.

Algunos minutos después Kai se bajó por las escaleras calmamente mirando hacia los lados como si buscara a alguien; Max se dio cuenta y, antes que Kai preguntara, se limitó a decir:

- Fue por la izquierda.

Con pasos apresurados primeramente y luego aminorando por el cansancio Rei se detuvo en el banco de una plaza, estaba exhausto y sin la menor idea de dónde estaba, pero seguro de estar lejos del hotel, al cual decidió regresar al anochecer.

Mismo con todo eso, sentía apenas un pequeño arrepentimiento, lo que en verdad compensó la escena fue que, por vez primera, pudo ver a Kai precariamente cubierto por la toalla y quedar trastornado con su imponente físico, aquel aspecto que poseía mientras las gotas de agua se escurrían por su cuerpo tenía un efecto tremendo en la imaginación de Rei, quien se apenaba por el hecho de que, si hubiera tenido más suerte¡talvez pudiera haberlo visto sin la toalla cubriéndole!.

Esos pensamientos ya estaban alterando todas las funciones orgánicas de su cuerpo cuando abrió los ojos y se percató que a una distancia de cincuenta metros venía Kai caminando lentamente, como si estuviera enterado de que lo hallaría por allí. Por un momento Rei pensó en levantarse y salir huyendo, pero después consideró que no podía huir para siempre y que en algún momento tendría que escuchar lo que Kai tenía para decirle, y era mejor en aquel momento porque estaban solos y nadie escucharía.

Rei aguardó sentado mientras Kai se acercaba, y sintió que enrojecía otra vez. El ruso tomó asiento en silencio al lado de Rei y no lo miró; Kai se mantuvo impasible por largo rato, lo cual dejó impaciente al chino, quien notó que ya oscurecía y una cortante brisa lo estremecía, cruzaba los brazos con fuerza para entrar en calor.

Kai miró a Rei casi sin expresión y preguntó suavemente, con una voz que Rei no imaginaba que Kai tuviera:

- ¿Tienes frío, Rei?

El chino asintió, por lo cual Kai procedió a sacarse la bufanda que envolvía su cuello y ponérsela alrededor del cuello de Rei, mirándolo fijamente a los dorados ojos.

Rei no podía creer en lo que Kai hacía¿podría tomar esa actitud como una confirmación de que lo aceptaba? No quería precipitarse, pero le sonrió agradecido. Su sonrisa aumentó más cuando Kai tomó sus manos y las apretó delicadamente, acariciando sus dedos como si se concentrara en eso.

Una felicidad casi surreal invadía todo el interior de Rei, quien en el jamás de los jamases imaginaría que Kai pudiera ser atencioso cuando era necesario. Las suaves manos de Kai lo recorrían desde los dedos hasta el antebrazo, haciéndole cosquillas, pero le inquietaba que no dijera nada.

Estaba con la mente ocupada por aquellas extrañas aunque agradables caricias que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kai hizo un rápido movimiento, en la cual se le sentó encima del regazo y lo inmovilizó contra el banco, sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros. La sonrisa de Rei se desvaneció al ver el ruso con la torcida expresión de un pervertido.

- ¿Qué haces, Kai? – preguntó Rei con voz temerosa.

- Silencio, Rei, no te haré daño…

- Pero me estás asustando.

- ¿Asustarte? Pero era esto lo que querías¿no es así?

- N-No sé de qué hablas, Kai, yo…

- ¡Claro que sabes! Sé perfectamente que – y bajó la voz a casi un murmullo – me quieres¿o acaso puedes explicar de otra forma lo que has hecho cuando te encontré con mis ropas en la mano, eh?

- Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas.

- No suelo equivocarme – contestó Kai, al tiempo que tomaba con fuerza la nuca de Rei, de forma a que no pudiese mover la cabeza y tampoco desviara la mirada – y si quieres saber de una cosa, Rei, yo también ya… ya he pensado mucho en ti y mismo que siempre haya estado distanciándome, fue nada más para comprobar si te dejaba de desear, pero veo que es imposible mientras yo esté cerca de ti. Y siempre quise besar esos labios, y es lo que haré ahora, lo quieras o no.

Acto seguido el ruso se aproximó del rostro de Rei, se detuvo a mirarlo por algunos segundos para luego proceder a darle al chino el beso más ansioso y asfixiante que hubiera recibido, en la cual presionaba con fuerza sus labios contra los de él, invadiendo con su lengua la boca de Rei hasta el punto de no permitirle respirar, disfrutando enormemente en acariciar aquellos dulces labios; con una de sus manos se encargaba de sujetarle la cabeza de forma a que no se evadiera tan pronto del contacto, y con la otra lo aproximaba más a él, repegándolo contra su tórax.

Rei hubiera correspondido de muy buena gana si tuviera oportunidad y si fuera en circunstancias diferentes. Kai había cambiado tan repentinamente que algunas ideas fugaces que corrían por su mente lo asustaba, principalmente si a Kai se le antojara subir de tono la cosa y no se contuviera… no conseguía librarse de sus manos, por más esfuerzos que hiciera o súplicas que dijera para detenerse, lo sujetaba de una manera que lo imposibilitaba moverse; lo único que se le ocurrió para liberarse y pensó dos veces antes de ponerlo en práctica fue morderlo en uno de los labios, a lo cual Kai se apartó automáticamente y Rei se levantó con rapidez, haciendo que el ruso cayera al suelo.

- ¿Rei, qué has hecho! – preguntó Kai, consternado, llevándose una mano a los labios para verificar que la sangre goteaba profusamente y que un sabor algo metálico invadía su boca.

- Kai, yo… lo siento… ¡lo siento mucho! – contestó Rei, apenado por herirlo, luego meneó la cabeza algunas veces y salió corriendo de allí, sin tomar rumbo conocido y dejando a Kai allí, perplejo y sin entender nada, pues el ojicarmín creyó estar haciendo lo correcto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rei corrió hasta que perdió el aliento, mirando diversas veces hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie lo seguía. Se detuvo unos momentos y prosiguió caminando por algunos callejones oscuros y desérticos, el viento persistente lo estremecía algunas veces; se llevó la mano al cuello y percibió que aún tenía la bufanda de Kai con él. Lamentaba inmensamente lo que hizo a Kai, pero fue necesario, y no quería que todo se estropeara por su culpa.

Por su parte, Kai se ubicó donde Rei anteriormente estaba sentado, presionando su labio con fuerza hasta que sintió que la sangre dejaba de manar¿por qué hizo aquello? Estaba convencido que también le gustaría, pero hizo de todo para zafarse de él… ¿o acaso interpretó mal las cosas? Pero algo que sí tuvo que aceptar, mismo que le costara, fue el hecho de que tuvo un comportamiento algo abrupto con Rei, lo cual evidentemente lo puso a la defensiva. Fue un error, pero después recordó que tuvo acceso a los labios de Rei y eso lo hizo sonreír, sabía que el neko sería difícil, pero él no desistiría tan fácilmente; se levantó del banco y se encaminó al hotel, con una idea formándose en su cabeza.

Cuando Rei volvió al hotel pasaba de la medianoche, ingresó directamente a su cuarto, aunque decidió pasar por la habitación de Kai. Como la vez anterior, la puerta estaba entreabierta y al entrar encontró a Kai profundamente dormido; con un gesto se sacó la bufanda y lo dobló cuidadosamente, poniéndolo en la mesita al lado, y le acarició los grisáceos cabellos antes de salir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El día siguiente era libre aparte de los entrenamientos que debían hacer, y todos los chicos del equipo decidieron visitar una plaza cercana, por haber ido temprano estaba desértica. Sentado bajo un árbol donde el rocío aún reverberaba estaba Kai, sumido en sus eternas contemplaciones y esperando su turno en el entrenamiento; Rei pudo localizarlo en ese casi apartado y silencioso lugar y se le acercó con cautela. Al ver a Rei aproximándose agachó la cabeza, como si no quisiera conversar; el ojidorado se acomodó sobre el pasto.

- Kai, yo quisiera… quisiera decirte que siento mucho lo que sucedió ayer, la verdad es que no estaba preparado para lo que has hecho.

Kai asintió levemente, sin levantar la cabeza. Como la vez anterior tomó la mano del chino entre las suyas, y luego clavó la mirada en él.

- No era para haber sido así – murmuró Kai – fue inevitable, al menos ya sabes mi posición.

- ¿Pero cómo fue que al inicio…?

- Ya soy así, tendrás que acostumbrarte si quieres estar conmigo. Digamos que… ya me sucedieron muchas cosas que me impiden ser de otra forma.

- Entiendo – contestó Rei – sea como fuere, aún sigo queriéndote. No quiero que te sientas mal por lo sucedido.

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo me siento mal? Creo que fue la mejor cosa que hice, y el sabor de tu boca – dijo a la vez que pasaba los dedos por sus labios – es exactamente como había imaginado, creo que es mejor. Espero volverlos a sentir lo más pronto posible, aunque ya sabes, no me importa si quieres o no.

- Sí, por supuesto – respondió Rei, algo ruborizado y haciendo ademán de levantarse – desde y cuando no sea de forma tan sorpresiva o violenta, estoy de acuerdo. Creo que es mi turno en el entrenamiento.

- ¿Será que estarás totalmente de acuerdo? – indagó Kai, sujetándolo repentinamente del brazo y con una sonrisa maliciosa estampada en su rostro – tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque puedo acechar hasta tus sueños, rondar por las fantasías que creas cada noche, hacerte sentir lo que hasta entonces imaginabas nada más – advirtió, guiñándole un ojo – ya estás avisado, gatito, conmigo nada es convencional.

Luego después Kai soltó a Rei, quien con una mirada confundida se alejó, mientras Kai volvía a pensar.

Ese día trascurrió sin mayores acontecimientos, tanto el chino como el ruso se abstuvieron de hablarse por la evidente divergencia que había entre las ideas de ambos. Rei estuvo considerando seriamente la idea de quedar junto a Kai, ahora que lo conocía verdaderamente lo veía como una persona bastante posesiva, no era el hecho de que le gustara otra persona, pero sí que, a partir del momento en que estuvieran juntos, lo controlaría como si de su guardián se tratara; pero no podía más eliminar todos esos sentimientos especiales que, a lo largo de semanas y meses, acumuló dentro de sí¡y vaya que Kai sí acertó en cuanto a sus fantasías nocturnas! Casi no había día en que no pensaba o soñaba con él, le fascinaba principalmente esa parte que antecede el sueño profundo, cuando lo real y lo onírico se mezclaban y no podía más discernir si apenas soñaba o era verdad que Kai estaba a su lado… como en todos los sueños, la parte mala siempre era al despertar, pero confiaba en que, a la noche siguiente, lo vería una vez más, aunque fuera en la semi-consciencia. Aunque supiera que Kai tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia él, no conseguía atinar cuándo dejaría nada más de ser sueños todo lo que durante las frías y solitarias noches había deseado, pensado, soñado, para volverse una realidad que, talvez no fuera lo ideal, pero que fuera lo posible. Lo que en verdad lo asustaba, y al mismo tiempo lo excitaba, era el comportamiento imprevisible y extraño que el ruso poseía, consecuencia de tantos golpes y tropiezos que la vida y terceros le dieron, así como era sin duda alguna haría alguna extravagancia en el momento menos pensado.

Mientras estaban entrenando Rei pudo ver a Kai hablando por teléfono, haciendo enérgicos gestos y hablando en voz alta con palabras que nunca había oído. Luego de unos minutos cortó la comunicación, se aproximó de Takao, Rei y Max, y declaró que necesitaría hacer un viaje urgente a Rusia, a la tarde, y que tardaría lo mínimo posible para volver. Un automóvil amarillo se detuvo, y Kai subió en él, no sin antes poner una mano sobre el hombro de Rei y asentir ligeramente.

Esa misma noche los chicos volvieron tarde en función de que comparecieron a una cena ofrecida por la BBA, en la cual quedaron hasta que las energías se les agotara, momento en el cual acordaron en volver para descansar. Cada uno de ellos ingresó a su habitación, y Rei optó por darse una ducha antes de ir a la cama; abrió la ducha a tal temperatura que en instantes todo el espacio quedó inundado de vapor, Rei se puso debajo del chorro caliente mientras respiraba profundamente, eso sí era relajante. Al terminar salió secándose con la toalla y completamente sonrojado por la alta temperatura del agua.

Antes de acostarse se puso una camiseta blanca, y unos pantalones blancos cortos que le hacían juego, pero tan cortos que revelaban gran parte de sus blancas y apetecibles piernas. Se acercó a la ventana, grande lo suficiente para poder sentarse sobre el marco, y contempló el cielo tachonado de estrellas, mientras el viento húmedo soplaba por entre los árboles de un bosque cercano y traía consigo aromas de diversas plantas silvestres, entrecerró sus ojos al sentir como aquella corriente tranquilizaba en parte su agitado corazón, que deseaba saber dónde y cómo estaba Kai¿por qué tuvo que viajar tan pronto, sin que tuvieran tiempo de conocerse más? Como era de esperarse el ruso no dio ninguna explicación a nadie, pero supuso que tenía razones para hacerlo así. Dejó la ventana abierta, para que aquella contínua ventolina entrara.

Se levantó de su sitio y fue acomodarse en el lecho, soltó un profundo suspiro pasando sus manos sobre sus ojos, y echó una última mirada en dirección a la ventana; abrió de golpe sus orbes cuando percibió una silueta sentada sobre el marco de la ventana, su vestimenta ondeaba ligeramente con el compás del viento, en una posición que abrazaba sus rodillas y miraba hacia fuera, sin moverse, y un largo trozo de tejido que aparentemente estaba alrededor del cuello del espectro revoloteaba y luego se posaba sobre el marco. La luz de la luna acentuaba su aparencia espectral, dándole un tono más pálido a su piel.

Era Kai.

La única explicación que Rei tenía era que, de esta vez, se durmió demasiado pronto y que ya estaba soñando, porque era _imposible_ que Kai estuviera allí¡lo había visto ir en dirección al aeropuerto, esa misma tarde, con sus propios ojos! No, definitivamente no era un sueño… era un _delirio_. Sin duda alguna estaba delirando, su mente le estaba haciendo creer en una visión sacada de su inconsciente, producto de haberlo visto partir tan rápido, en el preciso momento cuando deberían estar juntos. La solución más lógica que el chino concibió fue disfrutar mientras pudiera de esa alucinación, porque en cuestión de segundos podría despertar y percatarse de que nunca nadie estuvo allí, ni cerca ni lejos, ni de verdad ni en la fantasía. Sonrió de buena gana al espectro inmóvil.

Contra todas sus expectativas, el espectro giró la cabeza y luego de mirarlo con fijeza, también sonrió, como si lo correspondiera. Rei calculó que ya hacían aproximadamente tres o cuatro minutos que estaba teniendo esta tremenda visión y que no desaparecía, pero eso no le molestaba en absoluto¡si posible, que se extendiera por toda la noche!

- Rei, Rei… - el chino escuchó, no sin un escalofrío, esa voz tan conocida de Kai – ¿hasta qué punto puedes ser hermoso? Para ser la primera vez, me has sorprendido gratamente con esos pantalones cortos, dejan a muestra algo que siempre tuve muchas ganas de ver.

- Kai, y-yo… de veras que no esperaba que… vengas – tartamudeó el ojidorado, ruborizándose y poniendo una sábana en el regazo.

- ¿Por qué te cubres, Rei? Déjame deleitarme un poco con verte así, es raro – contestó Kai, levantándose y dirigiéndose al lecho – y, además, no tengo por qué ser esperado o controlado por el tiempo. Cuando creo conveniente, hago las cosas.

- ¿Pero acaso tú no ibas…?

- Shht, no necesitas más explicaciones… - agregó Kai, tomando la cabeza del chino y besándolo con delicadeza, de una forma muy diferente a la primera vez, permitiendo que Rei, esta vez, invadiera y probara con su lengua al ruso, sintiendo como ligeras cosquillas se extendían por sus labios, saciando su propia ansiedad acariciando tierna y deliciosamente toda la boca de Kai, degustando entre sí el zumo que a ambos llenaba de una felicidad y pasión infinitas, mientras el ruso lo rodeaba cálidamente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Te agradó de esta vez? – preguntó Kai inocentemente, como si esperara una negativa.

- Sí, claro – contestó Rei, rebosante de felicidad. Se recostó entre las almohadas y el ruso se le puso encima.

- Obviamente no iba ir a ninguna parte sin antes disfrutar un poco de mi gatito – repuso Kai, cambiando otra vez su expresión a aquella que atemorizaba a Rei – esta noche no olvidarás tan pronto…

- Kai, por qué… ¿por qué te pones así?

- ¿Te asusta? Hum, no creo… - contestó Kai, mirándolo absortamente a los ojos, como si lo hipnotizara y no le dejara hacer su voluntad, inmovilizándolo – si de veras estuvieras asustado, no estarías tan excitado como ahora – agregó, acariciando un abultamiento entre las piernas de Rei, escondido precariamente por los pantalones, y que hacía esfuerzo para salir. El chico se estremeció cuando las manos de Kai pasaron por esa región.

- Kai, si sigues así no… - el chino intentó moverse, pero se sorprendió mucho al sentir sus manos atadas a la espalda, fuertemente, con la bufanda de Kai¿cómo fue tan rápido para hacer eso? Se distrajo hundiéndose en las orbes de Kai que ni percibió cuando lo ataba - ¡Kai¿Qué diablos haces?

- Nada de anormal… siempre supe que a los gatitos ariscos se les debe amarrar para que después no arañen con demasiada fuerza… - respondió Kai, sonriendo con malicia – y tú eres un gatito arisco, Rei… en mi definición, arisco significa _virgen_… - acarició sus mejillas.

- ¿Q-Qué¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – exclamó Rei, sonrojado al extremo con semejante descubrimiento.

- No importa, para mí será un _placer_ sacarte la virgindad, creo que soy un chico afortunado¿no es así? – añadió Kai al tiempo que besaba profusamente el cuello del chino, arráncandole algunos suspiros entrecortados – no te preocupes, Rei, tendré mucho cuidado y te ayudaré a relajarte.

Antes que el chino pudiera pronunciar más una palabra, Kai inició una vertiginosa exploración por todo su cuerpo, su ávida lengua pasó por todo su cuello, dándole ligeros mordiscos y dejándole marcas rojizas por toda esa área, sus manos paseaban sin detenerse sobre sus descubiertas piernas, también pasándolo ocasionalmente por los glúteos. El aliento del ruso era sentido en la garganta de Rei, que no intentaba hacer más nada para detenerlo, nada más respirando con fuerza cuando sentía esos labios rozar por toda la piel de su cuello; Kai apartó la camiseta del chino, dejando a descubierto toda la pálida extensión de su tórax que subía y bajaba con la precipitada respiración, y nuevamente sus labios y lengua hicieron el trabajo de arrancar, además de grandes suspiros, algunos gemidos más sensuales al posarse en medio del pecho y de allí recorrer toda aquella tersa piel deseosa de más sensaciones fuertes, sus manos tampoco se detenían, contribuyendo a agitarlo más con repetidos manoseos en su entrepierna y en medio de los glúteos, succionándolo demoradamente donde estuviera, aunque los gemidos más fuertes los daba al concentrar sus besos en los pezones, estremeciéndolo por completo cuando los lengüetazos de Kai acariciaban esa parte, eso sumado a las partes donde intencionalmente tocaba con deliberado conocimiento.

Rei sabía que no estaban aún a la mitad, pero él sentía que no resistiría por mucho tiempo, tal era las desquiciantes caricias y acciones de Kai. La erección que presentaba y que luchaba por librarse de la ropa interior y los pantalones estaba en lo máximo de su rigidez, mientras una tibia humedad se hacía sentir en el extremo de su miembro, no era el final, pero sí un aviso de que ya estaba cerca. Kai se detuvo en el momento que Rei gemía nada más pusiera sus labios sobre su abdomen, miró detenidamente el pantalón del chino y procedió a sacárselo, quedando admirado al ver aquel miembro pulsante, enrojecido por el prolongado tiempo que estaba rígido e instilando pequeñas gotículas que escurrían por toda aquella extensión, humedeciéndolo y lubricándolo. El bicolor pasó los dedos por aquel líquido, llevándolo a la entrada del chino, quien se estremeció más al sentir aquellos dedos pasando continuamente entre sus piernas, mientras sonreía y meneaba la cabeza, como si con eso quisiera decir que aún no terminarían; con rapidez Kai tomó con la mano derecha el miembro del chino, deleitándose con mirar aquellos dorados ojos temblorosos y las mejillas ardiendo, y se lo introdujo lentamente en la boca, haciendo presión con sus labios mientras lo metía, lo cual provocó que Rei soltara un largo y decresciente gemido cuando sintió que todo su miembro estaba hasta el fondo de la boca de Kai.

Las succiones y lengüetazos hacían que Rei se contorciera violentamente sobre la cama, arqueara la espalda sin control y gimiera y jadeara cada vez más fuerte. Mismo con la temperatura amena que hacía su frente se cubrió de gotas de sudor, dejándolo con un calor rayando la fiebre, lo cual contribuía a que perdiera más pronto la noción de la realidad y que se concentrara nada más en el placer que estaba recibiendo. Kai estaba pasando la lengua minuciosamente sobre la punta del miembro cuando advirtió que el chino repentinamente tensó todo el cuerpo, lo cual ya era un anuncio de que el orgasmo era inminente; en el preciso momento en que debería llegar al clímax Kai lo detuvo en seco, presionando con fuerza la base de su miembro e impidiendo que su blanquecino fluido fuera expelido. Rei emitió un desesperado gemido al sentir la presión del líquido que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir pero que no conseguía; lo que el chino sentía no era precisamente dolor, pero una especie de placer truncado que necesitaba ser inmediatamente satisfecho. Al cabo de algunos segundos el miembro de Rei quedó normalizado y Kai volvió a introducírselo en la boca, que con ansiosas succiones volvió a ponerlo en el estado límite para después repetir su maniobra en el instante que Rei debería soltar su fluido. Por más dos veces el ruso hizo aquello, dejando a Rei en un profundo desespero por no permitirle completar.

En la última vez que lo acarició con la boca le dejó finalmente que su líquido fluyera, Rei gimió de alivio y placer al sentir que su fluido era completamente expelido y que Kai seguía succionándolo, ingiriendo aquel ardiente líquido que con abundancia manaba, el cuerpo del ojidorado se relajó totalmente después de esa tremenda descarga de placer que lo recorría como si fuera una electricidad que lo levantara y lo sacudiera sin control.

El bicolor se detuvo nada más para darle un breve y fugaz beso a los labios de Rei, siendo ahora el ojidorado a besarlo con ansiedad para sentir en la boca del otro su propio sabor. Luego Kai se sacó la camiseta, los pantalones y los bóxers, quedando completamente descubierto así como Rei quería verlo, se acomodó sobre Rei abrazándolo delicadamente, el contacto de ambas pieles desnudas produjo en ellos nuevas e inesperadas sensaciones, como si pequeñas descargas los recorrieran; el miembro de Kai, enardecido por aquel estrecho contacto, pulsaba suavemente cuando lo tomó con una de las manos y lo dirigió a la entrada de Rei, lubricado con su propio fluido y el de Kai, presionándolo con firmeza. Con alguna dificultad logró introducir un tercio de su miembro en aquel estrecho y virginal orificio, Rei gimió un poco por la incomodidad y el dolor evidente. El ruso lo mantuvo así por algunos minutos, de forma a que se acostumbrara, mientras disfrutaba enormemente la presión que éste ejercía sobre su miembro, haciéndolo jadear y impulsionándolo a que se lo introdujera todo de una vez, pero se controló para no lastimar a Rei; tomó con ambas manos las caderas del chino y muy lentamente fue avanzando, estremeciéndose con la torrente de sensaciones que sentía, hasta que llegó al límite y se detuvo.

Las pulsaciones sobre su miembro aumentaron al sentirse completamente envuelto en el cálido y delicioso interior de Rei, en esas condiciones se resistía a moverse siquiera para no perder nada de lo que sentía. Más una vez besó a Rei, pasando una de sus manos bajo la espalda y otra por debajo de la nuca del chino, al tiempo que procedía a moverse lentamente, en un movimiento rítmico.

El ojidorado no sentía nada más que apenas una ligera incomodidad, pero luego el miembro de Kai tocó un punto que instantáneamente lo obligó a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir como no lo había hecho siquiera cuando tuvo el orgasmo. Kai sonrió al ver que halló el lugar exacto, y concentró sus embestidas en esa dirección, el pelinegro contraía todos los músculos a cada estocada que recibía; momentos después el bicolor convirtió sus lentos movimientos en rápidas idas y venidas a la vez que gemía constantemente sintiendo todo el interior de Rei contraerse. El fluido de Kai invadió con violencia al chino, quien al sentir la presión del líquido sobre el punto específico lo hizo también eyacular nuevamente, salpicando por su abdomen.

El viento hizo que una de las hojas de la ventana se cerrara violentamente, produciendo un estruendo y rompiendo uno de los cristales que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Con violencia Rei se levantó de la cama, asustado y respirando agitadamente, como si un gran cansancio lo hiciera presa; miró hacia todos los lados, y no vio señal de Kai en ninguna parte. Reparó que sus manos estaban libres, y no atadas, escuchó algunos pasos afuera.

- ¿Estás bien, Rei¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó una vocecilla algo apagada afuera, que pudo reconocer como perteneciendo a Max.

- Sí, Max, estoy bien, no te preocupes, apenas ha sido una de las ventanas – contestó Rei, asombrado porque la voz le salió algo temblorosa.

El chino oyó que los pasos se alejaban de su puerta, y continuó mirando por todos los lados, no comprendía cómo era posible que Kai se esfumara con tal rapidez. Tenía puesto los pantalones, sin embargo una húmeda y pulsante erección denunciaba que _algo_ había sucedido con él, la cama estaba hecha un revoltijo de sábanas; se levantó y examinó, consternado, dentro y fuera de su habitación y no encontró al ruso, en la ventana y afuera no había rastro de que alguien hubiera pasado por allí.

Volvió a su lecho, no podía creer que todo aquello no sucedió en verdad… ¿o será que si? Al final de cuentas, lo había sentido con una claridad y lucidez absolutas, era imposible que haya sido nada más que un sueño. El único detalle era que no encontraba a la persona que le proporcionó una de las más deliciosas noches de su vida, fuera o no real.

No consiguió dormir más, apenas esperó a que amaneciera con los ojos abiertos, mientras analizaba lo sucedido sin comprender si su imaginación le jugó una de las mayores alucinaciones que hubiera tenido o si todo sucedió exactamente como lo vió y sintió, descartando apenas el extraño e inexplicable final.

Cuando el astro solar hizo su aparición Rei entró a la ducha, luego se vistió y fue al comedor, donde halló a Max y Takao en el desayuno. Se sentó en una de las sillas e hizo una pregunta idiota aunque muy necesaria:

- Y Kai¿dónde está?

Max y Takao se miraron brevemente, luego miraron a Rei con expresión de incredulidad. El peliazul se encargó de contestar.

- Rei… ¿acaso no recuerdas? Ayer Kai fue a Rusia, tomó un taxi y todos nosotros vimos cuando se alejaba, tú también estabas allí y lo has visto.

- Oh, sí, claro – repuso el chino, con una sonrisa, lo cual aumentó la perplejidad de los otros dos chicos.

- Bien, cuanto más temprano mejor – dijo Max – es mejor que entrenemos antes que se haga tarde¿vienes con nosotros, Rei?

- Por supuesto – dijo Rei, se palpó los bolsillos y no halló su blade, recordó que lo había dejado en su habitación – pueden ir al frente, iré a buscar el mío.

Subió por las escaleras y entró en el cuarto, tomó su beyblade cuando algo llamó su atención y desvió la mirada hacia la cama: allí, por uno de los barrotes, estaba anudada la bufanda de Kai.

El chino pasó la mano por ella, sonriendo confundido, y luego salió. Así como lo había prometido, rondó por sus fantasías nocturnas y le hizo sentir cosas que antes solamente había imaginado, aunque sin saber claramente si todo fue veraz… o apenas un dulce sueño…

(FIN)**

* * *

**

_Y bien, les gustó? Ojalá sea así, háganle click al botoncito que dice "Go", y hoy por la noche también tendrán maravillosos y dulces sueños... jejeje! Hasta pronto!_


End file.
